


chemistry

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts AU, M/M, gryffindor jinhyuk, quidditch player jinhyuk, slytherin wooseok
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: benturan kepentingan antara wooseok, murid teladan yang ingin bekerja di kementerian sihir, dengan jinhyuk, calon pemain quidditch profesional.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 18





	chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for coming into this humble abode of my fics.  
> anyway, there is no meaningful conflict in this story. i just want to experiment with my limited indonesian. ✌️ pls be kind.
> 
> oso, i'm actually not fond of using all lowercase but well too lazy to fix em all. please enjoy this simplest form of writing.

“tugas alchemy kita gimana?”

wooseok sudah frustrasi. langkah kakinya yang lebih pendek dibandingkan langkah kaki jinhyuk mulai lelah mengikuti laki-laki itu, mulai dari kelas sampai dengan lapangan quidditch.

akhirnya, jinhyuk menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan untuk menatap wooseok. wooseok juga berhenti. dan harus mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap jinhyuk.

jinhyuk terlihat berpikir sekejap sambil melihat raut muka wooseok yang sedikit memelas. entah demi apa dia harus satu kelompok pair dengan anak yang satu ini, salah satu yang paling ambisius, mungkin yang TERambisius di hogwarts, bocah slytherin, sekaligus pacarnya sendiri.

“nanti malam dikerjain bareng?” jinhyuk memberikan saran.

wooseok memutar matanya setelah mendengar hal itu. “oh come on. i know you will be too tired for that! you are in your sixth year! quidditch udah gak ada gunanya.”

“well, wow, thanks. this is my last chance!” jinhyuk berkata sambil membalikkan badannya lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke lapangan.

“i need the grade!” wooseok mulai mengejarnya lagi. langkah lebar jinhyuk membuatnya berlari kecil untuk memperkecil jarak mereka. “why did you even bother taking alchemy class if you’re like this?”

“gak penting,” jinhyuk berkata. “kerjain sendiri. aku gak apa-apa dapet nilai jelek kalau kamu kayak gini.”

dan wooseok menghentikan langkahnya ketika jinhyuk berkata demikian. dia berdiri sendirian di lorong, menatap punggung jinhyuk yang semakin menjauh dan mengecil dari pandangannya. langkah kakinya terlihat sangat kesal. sepertinya wooseok tanpa sengaja menyakiti hatinya.

—

di kamarnya yang dihiasi sinar bulan temaram, teman-teman satu kamarnya sudah tidur. di luar sudah gelap dan udaranya dingin, tapi wooseok membiarkan jendela dekat tempat tidurnya terbuka. angin dingin masuk dan menerpa kulitnya, membuatnya mengusapkan tangannya ke lengan sweater hitamnya.

wooseok mendorong kursinya ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan duduk di sana, menatap ke luar. buku catatan alchemy terbuka di atas pangkuannya, dia memainkan ujung-ujung kertasnya dengan jari-jarinya. dia hanya memandang keluar dengan wajah sedih dan bibir yang agak dimajukan.

tetapi, kemudian terlihat bayangan hitam yang terbang ke arahny, melaju cepat dari luar jendela. dia bersiap untuk menutup daun jendela, tetapi benda itu bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan menabrak bahunya. dia terjungkal ke belakang bersama dengan kursinya dan benda hitam itu, membuat suara gaduh yang sepertinya membangunkan changhyun yang sedang tidur dan sudah mendengkur.

“wooseokkk kenapaa?” suara changhyun terdengar. mengantuk dan lemas.

wooseok cepat-cepat menjawab dengan panik, “gak ada apa-apa! aku cuma jatuh!”

changhyun menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas kemudian kembali mendengkur.

wooseok menghela napas. dia memejamkan mata dan kemudian bangkit dari posisinya yang terbaring di lantai yang berkarpet. setelah dia berdiri, dia memperbaiki kursi yang terjatuh, mendorongnya perlahan menyingkir dari bawah jendela, kemudian menutup jendela itu.

kemudian dia membalikkan badannya ke arah tempat tidurnya dan melihat seekor burung hantu berwarna hitam bertengger di atas lacinya yang ada di samping tempat tidur, nightsaber, peliharaan jinhyuk. paruhnya terlihat membawa sepotong kertas yang dilipat.

wooseok mendekatinya dan mengambil kertas itu, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil membuka lipatan kertas itu. terlihat tulisan jinhyuk yang jelek di atasnya.

**aku tau ini udah malam.  
temui aku di perpus.  
aku ngerjain alchemy.  
kalau masih mau.  
\- jinhyuk**

wooseok menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum. dia melipat surat itu lagi dan menyelipkannya di bawah bantalnya. dia pun berdiri dan mengambil tongkat sihir yang ada di sebelah nightsaber. kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamarnya. sedikit menoleh dan melirik ke arah nightsaber agar burung hantu itu keluar dengannya. dan nightsaber pun terbang dan hinggap ke pundaknya. wooseok tersenyum dan mengelus bulunya sebelum melangkah keluar lebih jauh.

—

“lumos,” wooseok membisikkan mantra dan ujung tongkatnya pun mengeluarkan percikan cahaya yang cukup untuk menerangi lorong.

nightsaber sudah meninggalkannya dua menit lalu ketika dia sudah keluar dari common room slytherin, terbang ke arah asrama gryffindor ketika dia sudah bebas di luar.

wooseok berhati-hati dengan langkahnya. tidak seharusnya dia keluar malam-malam seperti ini, tetapi, well, dia sudah sering menyelinap seperti ini dengan jinhyuk.

dia berbelok menuju lorong dimana perpustakaan berada. ketika dia sudah sampai di depan perpustakaan pun dia menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru lorong, tidak ada seorangpun. dia membuka pintu perpustakaan perlahan dan mengernyit khawatir ketika pintunya menimbulkan suara decitan yang cukup nyaring.

ketika terbuka cukup untuknya memasuki celah pintu itu, wooseok menyelipkan dirinya masuk dan menutup pintu perpustakaan. sama hati-hatinya dengan saat membuka pintunya.

dia membalikkan badannya, berjingkat, melompat ke belakang, melempar tongkat sihirnya yang kemudian jatuh ke lantai dan hampir berteriak ketika dia dihadapkan dengan sosok seseorang yang tinggi, tetapi dia segera menutup mulutnya dan menahan jeritannya.

sang pelaku hanya tertawa saat melihatnya kaget seperti itu. dia meraih pergelangan tangan wooseok dan menariknya mendekat.

“jangan kaget kayak gitu,” dia berkata.

“jinhyuk! you scared the hell out of me!” wooseok protes.

“haha, maaf,” ucap jinhyuk sambil menunduk untuk mengambil tongkat wooseok yang terjatuh.

ujung tongkat wooseok masih bercahaya dan kemudian jinhyuk pun mengatakan, “nox,” untuk mematikan cahayanya. tetapi, seperti menolak, tongkat wooseok lepas, melompat dari tangannya, dan untungnya terbang ke arah wooseok yang langsung menangkapnya—dengan sedikit menjerit.

“ah!” wooseok menangkap tongkatnya dengan tangannya yang bebas—yang lain masih dipegangi oleh jinhyuk. “jinhyuk! would you stop doing that!”

jinhyuk tertawa lagi. dia menarik wooseok mendekat dan kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan ke arah cahaya redup di antara rak-rak buku yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

di salah satu lorong rak buku, lilin menyala di atas meja baca yang ada di sana. ada beberapa buku yang sudah terbuka, satu buku melayang, sepertinya jinhyuk sedang mencatat sesuatu sebelum mendengar suara seseorang memasuki perpustakaan. selain buku-buku itu, terdapat juga lembaran besar di atas meja itu. seperti sebuah map.

jinhyuk menariknya mendekat dan mendudukkannya di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana.

“look at this, seok, i found something interesting,” dia bilang sambil menarik kertas lebar itu dan menunjukkannya ke wooseok. terlihat garis-garis yang sepertinya merupakan lorong-lorong hogwarts, kemudian jejak-jejak kaki dengan scroll di bawahnya bertulisakan nama seseorang. dia dapat melihat satu titik dimana dua pasang jejak kaki bersebelahan bertuliskan namanya dan jinhyuk di dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan ‘perpustakaan’

wooseok membelalakkan matanya. “marauder’s map!”

“cool isn’t it?” jinhyuk berkata.

wooseok memperhatikan map itu. ada beberapa jejak kaki yang berkeliling di lorong-lorong yang ada di luar sana. sekilas. kemudian dia menatap jinhyuk.

“it’s cool, but, kamu dapet darimana?”

jinhyuk tersenyum bangga sambil menarik map itu dan melipatnya, kemudian meletakkannya dengan rapi di sebelah buku tebal.

“di lemari yang ada di kamarku,” katanya.

“bohong!” wooseok mencubit lengannya. “mana mungkin yang begituan ada di kamarmu.”

“dibilangin,” jinhyuk berkata sambil mengedipkan matanya.

wooseok memajukan bibirnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit cemas.

jinhyuk tersenyum melihat wajah lucunya dan mengangkat kedua jari telunjuknya, menempatkan mereka di ujung-ujung bibir pacarnya, dan mengangkat ujung bibir wooseok agar melengkungkan senyuman.

wooseok bingung, tapi kemudian dia benar-benar tersenyum sambil menatap wajah bodoh jinhyuk. dia mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan jinhyuk pun menarik kembali tangannya.

mereka terdiam sebentar, saling menatap. cahaya dari lilin yang remang-remang menerpa wajah wooseok yang manis dan jinhyuk terpesona.

wooseok pun juga, memandangi wajah jinhyuk dengan ekspresi penuh kasih sayang.

“maaf,” jinhyuk tiba-tiba berkata. “aku egois.”

senyum wooseok memudar. jemarinya memainkan ujung sweaternya tanpa sadar. dia sendiri tadi merasa bersalah karena sudah secara tidak langsung menghina kesukaan jinhyuk, quidditch. dan dia cukup menyesal.

“aku yang… egois,” wooseok berkata.

“nilai segalanya buat kamu,” jinhyuk meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. “ah, bukan, maksudku bukan itu. maksudku, aku tahu, nilai berarti buat kamu. kamu yang selalu bekerja keras dan belajar tekun buat dapetin nilai itu. demi masuk kementerian sihir nanti…”

wooseok menunduk. hanya beberapa belas bulan lagi mereka sudah harus meninggalkan hogwarts dan bekerja. dan mungkin berpisah. seakan-akan tertampar realita, dia melemas.

“bukan, aku yang egois,” wooseok berbisik. “you want to be a professional quidditch athlete. i should’ve supported you.”

jinhyuk memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencari wajah wooseok, tersenyum padanya, dan wooseok pun menatap balik. si jinhyuk bodoh yang terus menatapinya dengan senyuman seperti itu, membawa senyuman ke bibirnya sendiri.

jinhyuk mengangkat tangan wooseok dan menariknya mendekat, ke dekapannya, memeluknya. wooseok dapat merasakan wajahnya panas ketika pipinya bersentuhan dengan dada jinhyuk yang tertutupi kemeja dan ketika tangan jinhyuk melingkark pinggangnya yang ramping.

“ayo ngesampingin ego kita masing-masing,” jinhyuk berkata dengan lembut, hembusan napasnya menerpa rambut wooseok. “nanti aku buat jadwal yang teratur buat latihan quidditch.”

wooseok menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pinggang jinhyuk, menjalar ke atas badannya yang tegap dan berhenti di punggungnya. dia mencium aroma jinhyuk dan tersenyum.

“aku juga. i will never insult your hobby. i mean, your soon to be profession.”

dan jinhyuk tertawa dengan suara yang berat, membuat wooseok merasakan desiran darag yang ada di bawah kulitnya dan membuatnya merah.

“jinhyuk, katanya mau ngerjain alchemy? kenapa kita malah pelukan?” dia bertanya.

jinhyuk mempererat pelukannya dan meremasnya, membuat wooseok mengeluarkan desahan manja.

“sudah jam segini,” jinhyuk bilang. “kalau gitu ayo diselesaikan.”

dan dia pun melepaskan wooseok.

wooseok agak kecewa ketika kehangatan pelukan jinhyuk meninggalkannya, tetapi dia menggeser kursinya mendekat dan menempelkan dirinya pada jinhyuk yang mengambil quillnya dan mulai membuka-buka buku yang melayang di hadapannya.

saat wooseok mencoba membaca halaman yang dibuka jinhyuk, dia merasakan tangan jinhyuk yang tidak memegang quill meraih tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara jemari wooseok, menggenggamnya.

wooseok menggenggam tangannya balik. mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

dengan suaranya yang manis, mendikte apa yang harus ditulis oleh jinhyuk di atas kertas parchment.


End file.
